


her eyes like daggers (or how i met your mother)

by Justagalpal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Kid Fic, Other arrowverse characters will appear, SuperCorp, might be enemies to lovers idk, my life is purely reading fanfics at this point, srry for spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagalpal/pseuds/Justagalpal
Summary: On her 28th birthday Kara doesn't expect the knock on her door, or the kid claiming to be her daughter.orThe Once Upon A Time AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	1. Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy! (and writing is hard or maybe i'm just lazy)

If anyone, for whatever reason, cared to inquire into the life of one spectacular Kara Danvers, they might come to find it rather bleak. There wasn’t much to brag about. No significant accomplishments. There was nothing noteworthy. There wasn't actually anything spectacular. 

They would come to find that she lived in a small and cluttered apartment, with the only view being a brick wall and rodents lounging on the windowsills. They would find that she lived alone, and usually preferred it as such, not minding the silence.

They would come to find that Kara Danvers lived her life one day at a time, even if each day seemed slower than the last. They would find that the high of her life came from running down perps, and chasing down bail jumpers.

And, alas, they would come to find that the upcoming day of September 22nd would mark her 28th birthday. And that was the day Kara Danvers’s bleak life became not so bleak. 

* * *

It was her birthday, and as customary, she received a call from Alex. It was short, but sweet. A congratulations, and an apology for her absence, which was understandable for her sister’s busy life. 

_ “I’m sorry, Kara. You know I love you, and I really wanted to fly down, but Henshaw’s got a stick up his ass. I have to go to Geneva, like seriously, Geneva?” _

Kara had smiled,  _ “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Alex. I’ll take care of myself, plus, I don’t want you to miss that sweet promotion because of me.” _

_ “But, Kara I-” _

_ “Imagine it. Do you have any idea how hot it would be to be called ‘Director Danvers’? You could pick up girls anyday.” _

_ “Shit, can’t argue with that.” _

That would later be followed with calls from other friends, all living hours away, unable to make it to Metropolis.

Soon after another job fell onto her lap, it was simple. The man was a bail jumper, on the run, and avoided paying child support. The worst came when she actually had to talk to him, she had tried to entertain herself by charming him with lies of a pitch perfect life but that didn’t work out, and the fun only began when she finally confronted him. He ran, as they always did, but Kara pursued, jumping through traffic and pushing her way through crowds, and tackling the guy. 

The deed paid well, and brought her a small bit of satisfaction, but the real troubles came afterwards. 

On her way home, Kara realized that she really was alone. Such a sentiment wouldn't usually bother her, but this time it left an odd feeling, one she simply couldn’t shake off. 

She’d dragged herself into the apartment, and sighed in relief. The red leather jacket finally peeled away from her shoulders, and fell to the floor. For a moment it felt freeing, to simply fall onto the cold mattress, and listen to absolutely nothing. 

That feeling didn’t last. No matter how tired and weary her body was, her mind wouldn’t stop, the slumber never came, and the events of the day played on repeat. 

An hour of trying to sleep came to no avail, and left her stomach grumbling. She ended up staring idly at the microwave, impatience seeping through as the ramen finished. When she sat the feeling was still present.  _ Loneliness _ , that’s what it was.

Kara wasn’t a believer, she didn’t put much regard in superstitions, wishes, or religion, but in that moment, perhaps because everything was catching up to her, she indulged in one.

_ I wish I wasn’t so alone. _

She leaned back in her chair.  _ Bullshit _ . It was silly, and she should know better…

A knock at the door. Once, twice and thrice.

* * *

When she opened the door Kara just expected to find a drunken neighbor, but not this. A little girl stood in her doorway, clutching a backpack.

“Um, can I help you?”

“Hi, are you Kara Danvers?” She asked. 

“Yea, and um, isn’t it a little late for girls scouts to be walking around?” Kara asked, confused.

The little girl suddenly moves past her and into the apartment.

“Hey, kid!” she calls after her. “What do you think you- who are you?”

“Did you give up a baby girl for adoption ten years ago?”

_ What the hell? _ “How do you- What is your name? And where are your parents?”

“My name is Lorelai, and I’m your daughter.” She says it without hesitation, as if it were a common thing to say.

_ What the fuck?  _ Kara thought. “My mom says swearing is bad.” It took a moment to realize she’d said that outloud. 

“Sorry, but I don’t know what to tell you, Kid.” Well, that was the only thing she could think of. Was there a handbook on what to do you normally say or do in a situation like this?

Lorelai turns to the fridge, which is mostly stocked with beer. “Do you have any orange juice?”

“No”, Kara says a little frustrated, and grabs her phone. “Look, you better start talking, and imma have to call the cops.”

“No,” She pouted. “I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.” 

The kid was stubborn for her age, and a little bold too, she’d marched into the apartment, and made a big statement, but that boldness only lasted so long. Kara called on her bluff, “You wouldn’t.”

She typed in the first number before Lorelai jumped in, pleading. “Please don’t call the cops. I left home after I found out about you, and I wanted to meet you. I know it’s you, ten years ago you put me up for adoption.”

It was true, but her past wasn’t exactly family-friendly. After being tossed around in the foster care system for so many years Kara had picked up on bad habits, and fell into rough crowds. When the Danvers took her in and tried their best Kara had begun to pick herself up, but she still found trouble. Trouble being a guy, in her youth-fueled foolishness she’d thought he was the one. It was perfect until police officers showed up at her doorstep. He left her in the dust, locked up for some stolen watches, and pregnant just as her 18th birthday was rolling around. 

At the time, Kara had thought about it, but there wasn’t much to think about. There was nothing she could do for the baby, and no way she could take care of her. Jeremiah had died years beforehand, Eliza was constantly sick, in and out of the hospital, and Alex had gone off to college to pursue her dreams. And Kara would be facing jail time. 

When the baby was born Kara had to give her up to adoption. She hoped the child would end up in a good home, living a better life than her own. That was it, and Kara hadn’t let herself dwell on it for much, until now.

“Fine, I gave up a baby ten years ago.” Kara admitted. “That doesn’t change the fact that you, missy, ran away and your parents are probably worried sick.”

“It’s just my mom.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a dad, at home it’s just mom and me. I know it’s bad that I ran away, but I wanted to talk to you, and get you to come home with me.”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “Kid, I can’t just go home with you. What would your mom think? And where do you even live?”

“I live in Smallville, you’re gonna have to take me home too.” Lorelai explained.

Kara waved her phone, “I can still call the cops.”

The kid pouted.

“Fine, but give me your mom’s number, so I can tell her you’re safe.”

“I’ll let you call her when we’re close.”

Hopefully this wouldn’t take long, her muscles ached, and she didn’t have the energy to argue with a child, “Okay, have it your way. Let me get some things.”

Kara turned and shot off a quick text to Alex. ‘ _ You won’t believe what just happened.’ _

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the pair were sitting in Kara’s car. It was a faded, old, and slightly beaten-up yellow beetle, but it kept running through the toughest of times. 

Once the engine revved up Lorelai pulled out a book from her pack, and they fell into a relative silence until Kara broke it. “What are you reading?”

A sudden excitement came over her. “Mom bought it for me, it’s the legend of Merlin and King Arthur. Do you know about it?”

“Only a bit, never really got into those stories. Do you believe in fairytales?”

Lorelai frowned. “No, mom would tell me about them, they’re fun to listen to and imagine, but I never believed in them.”

Kara smiles, “So what’s different about King Arthur and Merlin?”

“I don’t hate fairy tales, but Arthur’s story isn’t really any different from the rest. I just liked Morgana.”

“Isn’t Morgana the bad guy or something?” She asked.

“Yea, but she didn’t start off like one, she wasn’t always evil. Morgana was nice, and caring but she was just misunderstood, lied to, and scared, and mom says people can do bad things when they’re scared.”

Kara kept the conversation going. “Your mom’s right. She also sounds cool.”

“Yea, I guess, but she’s always busy, a lot of work to do.” Lori says sadly. “What about you? Did you have a cool mom?”

She grimaced, debating how to discuss the topic. “I didn’t really have the luxury of having a mom, or even a dad for most of my life, always moving from house to house. In the end I was adopted by a great family.”

“What about your real parents.” Lori asked.

“I think they were good, but I don’t know. I was younger than you when they died.”

Kara kept her eyes on the road, she didn’t mind talking about it, but was unsure of how much to tell the kid. They soon passed a sign reading,  _ Smallville: Five miles ahead _ .

“What’s your mom’s number?” Kara asked but when she reached for her phone, the screen stayed dark. “Great, my phone’s dead. You’re gonna have to give me directions.”

“It’s Hope Avenue. Mom’s house is the biggest one on the block.”

“What does your mom even do here?”

Lori looked down before murmuring, “She’s the mayor.”

“WHAT?” Kara hissed, clutching the steering wheel. “SHE’S THE MAYOR?”

“Sorry, I know I should have told you sooner.” Lori apologized.

“Ya think so?” 

_ I’m going to be in so much trouble. _


	2. Madame Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

With the added information the thought of meeting Lorelai’s mother became much more interesting, as it was frightening. A feeling of nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach as they finally made it into the town. 

_ Welcome To Smallville _

Once Lorelai gave her directions she took in their surroundings. It seemed like a standard small town, but it radiated a humble and cozy allure, almost inviting her in. At this time of night the streets were vacant, and everyone slept. It was silent save for the steady humming of the engine. It wasn’t the somber and lonely quietness that had haunted her earlier, but rather a lovely and comforting silence. 

Smallville was different and familiar. Bouncing around in the system took her to many families, many places, good and bad. For the most part it had been big cities with crowded venues, tall buildings, and overbearing loudness, but after years she had settled down with the Danvers in Midvale. 

Midvale hadn’t been a small town, but fell in the middle of the spectrum of being known and unknown.

But Smallville fell on the unknown side of things. Kara found herself wondering what the people were like. Would they be as nice as the silence, or dreadful like loneliness? She wanted to know more about a town she’d never heard of. What brought life to such a place? What was the history? What sort of things occurred in smallville? How would being here compare to Midvale or Metropolis? 

Unfortunately those questions may go unanswered. They turned at the sign reading  _ Hope Av. _ , and then they were pulling up to the mayor’s house. Yes it was big, one might even call it a mansion. 

“Can you stay in Smallville for a few days?” Lorelai asks.

She sighs, “We’ll see, Kid.”

The walk to the door is silent, and too-soon Kara finds herself knocking on the door. They only waited a moment, incoherent words spoken on the other side before the door finally swung open. 

Someone, a woman, pushes past her and to Lori who is standing behind her. She takes Lorelai into her arms, and simply holds her for a moment before speaking. Her voice is one of worry, filled with relief, and oh so beautiful. “Oh my goodness, Lorelai. We were so worried about you! Where did you go?”

“I went to find my mom. My real mom.” Kara winces at the words. The woman (Or rather the mayor) stands stiffly and turns to face her. 

“Hi.” Kara gave a small and awkward smile. 

_ God, this woman is beautiful, and I’m making a fool of myself. _ The high cheekbones, the raven hair, the full lips, the emerald eyes. Kara could get lost in them, that is if they weren’t staring daggers at her.  _ Talk about if looks could kill. _

The Mayor cleared her throat. “Lorelai, I think you should get some rest, it’s been a long day.” Lori looked like she wanted to protest, but after a quick glance at her mother and Kara she went inside without a word. Smart kid.

“I’ll check on her, make sure she’s okay.” Her eyes snapped up to the man standing at the doorway. She’s been too distracted with Lori and her mother to notice him. An officer by any guess, but she couldn’t catch his name before he left.

When her attention returns to the mayor a smile is plastered across her face. Kara recognizes it as one she had worn many times, it’s false and forced, but behind it lies either anger, boredom, or disinterest. Probably anger. 

“Well, Miss…”

“Danvers, Kara Danvers.” She clarified.

“Miss Danvers, how would you like to try some of my finest wine.”

Kara plastered a smile to rival the mayor’s across her own face. “I’d love to.”

* * *

The house’s interior was what one would expect. All was clean, sleek, and fancy, nothing over the top, spacious as opposed to Kara’s shoebox of an apartment. The walls were lined with pieces of art, touches of color here and there, but nothing personal, no family photos or framed achievements. 

Kara, despite the tension made herself comfortable on the black leather couch while the mayor (who she had yet to name) poured two glasses of wine. 

“Any idea how Lori found me?” She asked. The Mayor’s jaw clenched at the nickname.

“My best guess is the web.” She took a seat across from Kara. “So much information at the fingertips, people ought to uncover what shouldn’t be tampered with.” 

“Well, with so much information people get curious, only satisfaction can appease the heart.” Kara drank from her glass before continuing. “I’m assuming Lorelai didn’t know about her adoption?”

“No, when I adopted Lorelai she was merely a month old. I knew nothing of the birth mother, simply that she signed for a closed adoption. The plan for Lori was to sit her down, preferably in a few years, and tell her, but while I was sifting through papers Lorelai found the adoption information. Things could have gone better, she was upset. However, I didn’t expect her to seek out her birth mother.”

She bit her lip, unsure of where this conversation was heading. “Trust me, I did not expect a ten year old to come knocking at my door.”

The Mayor looks Kara over, “I’m sorry for whatever inconvenience this has brought, Lori must have pulled you away from your life, but I do wonder, how far did she go to find you?”

“There is no inconvenience, Madame Mayor. I don’t have much of a life up in Metropolis, just doing what I do best. Plus, what kind of person would I be if I let her take the bus home, especially at night?”

“You can call me Miss Luthor, but I hope you pay no mind to the history of my name.” The name sounded familiar, but Kara couldn’t be bothered to think about it further. “It’s not easy being a single mother, but like any other I want my child to succeed. I work hard to give Lori what she has. So, when I say it would be a shame if someone ruined that, I would say it with her best interest in mind.”

_ Let’s just get to the point. _ “There is no need to worry about me, Miss Luthor, if that’s what you’re asking. When I gave her up it was during a low point in my life, I hoped to be making the right decision. I accepted the fact that I wouldn’t see her again. Trust when I say I just wanted to make sure Lorelai made it home safely.”

The mayor raised an eyebrow, those emerald eyes digging into her. “What of the father? If she found you, then do I have to be worried about him?”

Kara laughed, and gulped down the rest of her wine. “Oh please, I haven’t seen him in over a decade. He doesn’t even know there was a child to begin with.”

As the mayor was about to respond the officer trudged down the stairs, “Your daughter is doing well, Miss Luthor, albeit a bit exhausted.”

“Thank you, Sheriff Olsen.” The Mayor nodded at him with a smile that made Kara’s chest tighten in displeasure. 

When he made his way out she turned back to Miss Luthor. “Lorelai is amazing, and you’re the best mother anyone could ask for. She spoke highly of you on the way over.”

“It’s good to know she’s doing better, and thank you for bringing her home.”

Kara set her glass down, and stood. “Well, there isn’t anything for me here. I’ll just be taking my leave.”

“Of course.” The Mayor smiled. “Heading back to Metropolis?”

Kara nodded, assuring her. “That’s the plan, I wouldn't want to overstep. It’s impressive, and admirable how you handle everything, but I’m sure it’s been a long day for you too.” 

She made her way out the door, and back to her car.  _ Jeez _ . The mayor- Miss Luthor was hot and cold in an intimidating and dangerous fashion, but Kara couldn’t blame her. Perhaps there were better circumstances the two could have met under.

* * *

Kara couldn’t say she lied. The initial plan was to leave Smallville, and find her way back to Metropolis, but that plan was upended when her car broke down. She had been driving by what seemed to be the town’s main area when her car started slowing, and forced her to park by one of the shops. 

She cursed in frustration. Of all times, after all these years, it was here and now that the car would decide to stop. There was no one she knew, no one to call. Hell, her phone was dead. If she had to guess, it was probably 5 in the morning. Soon the sun would rise, and morning would come, but until then she’d have to wait. 

The need for sleep seemed to be beyond her, and she opted to wait until dawn.

Minutes turned to hours, and slowly the sunlight shined through the small town, and people even started meandering around. Strangely the sight of Smallville was relaxing. 

As time continued to pass Kara’s attention was drawn to the restaurant across the street which recently opened.  _ Noonans _ . With nothing to do, and a grumbling stomach she made her way to the restaurant. 

Her presence was announced by the clink of a bell at the doorway. A woman at the counter greeted her. 

“Well, you’re not from around here. Glad to see the town’s bringing in more people.”

Kara gave her a smile. “Not much of a tourist attraction?”

“Name’s Sam. And no, I don’t even remember the last time anyone’s come through here. What’ll you be having?”

“Coffee and…” Kara looked over at the menu, “Potstickers. I think I like this place already.” 

“Coming right up.” Sam said. “What brings a straggler like you to Smallville?”

“Lorelai.” Was Kara’s only explanation.

The brunette’s eyebrow quirked. “Is she alright? The Mayor had the whole town looking for her yesterday.”

“She’s alright, just bringing her back.” No need to delve into details. “I, however, had the great pleasure of meeting Madame Mayor.”

Sam chuckled. “The Mayor’s tough, but she has her upsides.”

“I get the distinct feeling she didn’t like me.”

“Then all I can say is good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) srry for spelling mistakes
> 
> Justice for Breonna Taylor:  
> https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor?source_location=discover_feed
> 
> Justice for Christopher Treller:  
> https://www.change.org/p/federal-bureau-of-investigation-justice-for-christopher?source_location=topic_page
> 
> Justice for Jennifer Jefferly:  
> https://www.change.org/p/gregg-abbott-justice-for-jennifer-jeffley?source_location=topic_page
> 
> Innocence of Julius Jones:  
> https://www.change.org/p/julius-jones-is-innocent-don-t-let-him-be-executed-by-the-state-of-oklahoma?source_location=topic_page
> 
> Justice for Sandra Bland:  
> https://www.change.org/p/texas-governor-i-want-sandra-bland-s-case-reopened?source_location=topic_page
> 
> There are just a few of the petitions that you can sign, go to change.org for more.

**Author's Note:**

> whew!


End file.
